The Chosen One
by FreeRen
Summary: Starts immediately after Episode 11 Fallout. Claire keeps her memories and meets a mysterious stranger that gives her a mission. ClairePeter.
1. Ch 1 Breathe

Characters: Claire, Hiro and eventual Peter/Claire  
Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes or any of its characters.  
Setting: Episode 11 – "Fallout"

**Chapter 1 "Breathe"**

_Breathe._

_In._

_Out._

_In. _

_Out._

Claire's eyes slid closed, as she concentrating concentrated on nothing more than her next breath, hands clutching her phone desperately. The enormity of the situation bore down on her, a tight ball of dread filled her stomach. Zach, Lyle, their memories of everything….

Her stomach clenched as thoughts of Zach's hatred, Lyle's confusion swirled in her memory. _Breathe_, she told herself, _Dad will be here soon. He can help you_.

_Breathe._

_In._

_Out._

Halfway between her nextJust as she took a deep breath in, the air suddenly was caught in her throat. Something was in her room. Claire's eyes snapped open and she saw the tall, dark man standing in her bedroom.

"_Claire, there are people out there that want to hurt you."_ Her father's words echoed through her head as her eyes widened at the sight of the man in her bedroom. The tight ball of dread that filled her stomach, suddenly dissipated as Claire jumped to her feet and tried to escape the man's grasp.

The man moved quickly, almost cat-like as he anticipated Claire's movement and screams that would have brought down the house. In Instantlyseconds, his large hand was clamped down tightly around her mouth, ; long arms wrapped around her small frame. Claire thrashed frantically thrashed her body around for a few long moments, her screams muffled against his hands. The man simply held on and refused, refusing to loosen his grip.

"I work for your father. He sent me here to make you forget."

Claire's eyes widened and she slowed down her strugglingstruggles. It didn't make sense, her frantic mind reasoned, there was no way that she would forget the hell that she had experienced with Zach and Lyle. Who was this guy and how did he know her father?

"Like he sent me to your friend and your brother... And your mother, so many times." He took a quiet breath. "He should be here soon. Expecting that you won't remember anything."

Realization dawned suddenly. This man wasn't a distraction from her father, he could make her permanently forget… everything.

Everything that had happened in the last few weeks.

Her powers.

Zach.

Peter.

Claire's stomach clenched again. Peter risked her life to save her and this man was going to make her forget that?. No way in hell, she growled quietly under the man's hand. She could never forget Peter. Claire renewed her fierce struggles, but the man continued his talk.

"But… It is very important that you doremember. Tell me, Claire." The man paused and loosened his hold on her, "Can you keep a secret?"

Claire suddenly slid from his tight grasp and whirled around to face her captor. Her breaths were coming in frantic gasps as she darted her eyes around the room. "Yes." She whispered. "I can't forget what happened to me."

The tall man nodded. "You must pretend when your father gets home that everything is normal. You must not let him know that you remember, Claire. Can you do that?"

Claire took a deep steadying breath, "Yes, but who are you?"

A small smile ghosted over the man's face. "I cannot tell you that. I only work for your father. He must never know what transpired here." The man turned and moved back towards the hallway. "Sweet dreams, Claire." He shut the door behind him with a resounding click.

Staring at the man in wide-eyed disbelief, she opened her mouth to yell at him when she heard the garage door open from below.

Her father was home.

Her mind raced, how was someone supposed to act when they just had all their recent memories drained from them? What would she normally be doing… ? The solution hit her suddenly… : _Sweet dreams_. It seemed reasonable that she might be asleep after a stranger cleared out all her recent memories.

Grabbing a blanket, she kicked her shoes off and jumped on her bed, drawing the blanked over her clothes.

_Breathe. Nice and even._

_In._

_Out._

_In…_

The door to her room quietly creaked open. Soft footsteps made their way to her bed and Claire forced herself to keep her breathing light deep and even.

"Claire-bear?" Her father's voice whispered as he gently stroked one hand on her hair.

Claire counted to five before opening her eyes and blinking a few times, in what she desperately hoped was a sleepy manner. "Daddy?" She raised her hand to block the light from her lamp. "What time is it?" She looked around groggily.

"It's okay sweetie. It's 9:30, you must have taken a nap when you got home from cheerleading practice? Are you hungry?" Her father smiled down at her and it took everything she had not to burst into tears.

"No thanks, Dad. I'm not very hungry." She smiled back at him, while a slow numbness spread through her limbs.

"Okay, I'll turn off your lights. Sweet dreams, Claire-bear." Her father stood up, smiled down at her and left her room.

The dull, clenching pain of pure betrayal hit Claire with full force. Everything she had known was gone. Her mother and brother were essentially pod people, her father a master manipulator and she had no one to turn to. Her friends had no idea of what had happened to her, ; what had changed within her.

She was basically, for all intents and purposes, completely alone.

Quietly, she rolled over and buried her face deep into her pillows, praying that her father could not hear her sobs.

The next morning dawned bright and sunny in Odessa, but Claire could not feel anything wonderful about it. She had awoken to her mother and fatherparents's happy smiles this morning, then faked her way through a tortuous breakfast of while pretending that she was happy to be seventeen and a cheerleader.

As if any of those things even remotely mattered anymore.

The walk to school seemed longer when she had to walk alone. She couldn't stomach calling one of her cheerleader "friends" for a ride and Zach…

…well, Zach believed that they didn't hadn't talk since 6th grade and that she hated him.

Claire resolutely continued walking, her hands stuffed deep into her hoodie pockets, eyes trained on the dirt road at her feet. It seemed strange that even the atmosphere matched her mood, shades of delicate blue seemed to wash over the road. In fact, she noticed that suddenly everything seemed eerily quiet.

Wait. She squinted her eyes at the small dog across the street that was seemingly… frozen in the air, mid-jump? Claire wanted to suddenly laugh out loud at the absurdity of her life. Healing powers, guys that cut through girls heads, memory-erasers…. Now frozen dogs?

"Claire? Claire Bennett?"

Claire slowly turned and looked at a short Asian man standing a few feet away. He was dressed in a dark trench coat and he was wearing… a sword?

Claire rubbed her face wearily and mentally added Asian Sword-Fighters to the list of her growing insanity. "Who are you? Are you coming to drain my memories too?"

The man walked towards her in short, clipped strides. "My name is Hiro Nakamura. I'm from the future and I'm not here to take your memory." His English sounded perfect, with only a hint of an accent.

"Excuse me?" Claire suddenly, desperately did not want to add Asian Sword-Fighters from the FUTURE to her mental list.

"Listen Claire. I don't have much time. You have to save Peter Petrelli."

Claire's insides gave a hazy flip at the mention of Peter. "What happened to him? He shouldn't even be in jail, I cleared his name! He didn't hurt anyone!"

Hiro took a deep breath. "Peter's ability allows him to absorb the powers of other… Heroes. Unfortunately, he doesn't know how to control his power yet and he's absorbed too many powers in too short of a time."

Claire stared at Hiro for a long moment. "Why me? I'm just a… girl."

Hiro shook his head quietly. "Claire. Peter needs you, he needs you to save him. You must find him and take him to New York. He needs to meet Mohinder Suresh. He cannot be near any other… Heroes, until he meets Mohinder." Hiro's dark eyes stared intently at Claire. "Contact IssacIsaac Mendez for help. Do you understand?"

Claire's heart suddenly materialized into her throat. She couldn't move, she couldn't speak. The enormity of the situation was simply too much. This man wanted her to give up her life, kidnap Peter and run to New York?

Hiro sensed her fear. "Peter's dying, Claire. He needs to be with you and absorb your power to survive until he can control his own powers."

Time seemed to ebb quietly for a moment, the weight of Hiro's words on her soul. Peter came all the way to Texas to save her. He knew that he could very well die to while saving her. Peter risked to save her life. It didn't matter that she was scared about leaving her life behind. All that mattered was that Peter, the man who saved her, needed her now.

"Find Peter, take him to New York to meet Mohinder Suresh. Peter must be isolated until we meet Mohinder. Contact Isaac for help." Claire repeated.

Hiro nodded. "No one can know your location." His eyes met Claire's for a long moment. "Save Peter… Save the world." Then, after a quick spin on his heel, he was gone.

Suddenly, the blue tint disappeared and everything slammed back into normality.

Claire sank to the ground in shock. She repeated the instructions silently, committing them to memory. Find Peter, take him to New York to meet Mohinder Suresh. Peter must be isolated until we meet Mohinder. Contact Isaac for help.

She let one tear slide down her cheek for the life that she was leaving behind before resolutely standing up and walking in the direction of the Odessa Police Department.

Save Peter, Save the World.


	2. Ch 2 Of Hospital Rooms and Secrets

**Title**: The Chosen One  
**Characters/Pairings**: Claire, Hiro, Peter – eventual Peter/Claire  
**Rating**: PG-13, R in later chapters   
**Warnings**: None  
**Spoiler alert**: Spoilers through the 1x11 "Fallout"  
**Disclaimer**: I, unfortunately, don't own Heroes or any of the characters. If someone could send me Peter for the day however, I promise I'll return him good as new.  
**Summary**: Claire keeps her secret and is sent on a mission.  
**Author's Note**: **gioiamia** – the best beta! This story is AU and I'm hoping that none of the recent spoilers will have any effect on this story. The chemistry between Peter and Claire is really too strong to be denied. Plus, I'm writing this story based on the idea that Peter is 25-27 years old, so hopefully that clamps down on the squick factor.

Also, THANK YOU to everyone that reviewed! I really appreciated all your wonderful comments.

**Chapter Two "Of Hospital Rooms and Secrets"**

"What do you mean, he's not here?" Claire asked the woman at the reception desk of the Odessa Police Department.

The older woman raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry Miss, but Mr. Petrelli was released from custody yesterday. That's all the information I can give you."

Claire let out a slow breath as she walked away from the counter. How was she supposed to find Peter now? With a small huff, she flopped down on the waiting bench in the front office to think.

Maybe, she reasoned, Zach could locate a cell phone number for Peter online. That would work, because she could call him… Grim realization dawned a moment later: _He's not your friend anymore_.

"Excuse me." A quiet voice whispered near Claire, prompting her to look up. A janitor was wiping down the waiting room table near Claire's bench, looking intently at Claire while she cleaned. "You're looking for the man that they brought in after the Union Wells Accident?"

"Yeah," Claire whispered back. "Do you know where he went?"

"I heard a few of the officers talking about him this morning. He was released last night to his brother, some hot-shot New York Senator wanna-be." The woman stuffed the cleaning rag into a corner of her supply cart.

"He has a brother, what's his name?"

"That don't matter sugar." The lady shook her head. "I guess that boy, he's sick. He collapsed in front of the station."

Claire heart stopped. Peter was already sick, he needed her. "Oh my god, is he okay?"

The woman raised and lowered her shoulders sympathetically. "I don't know. They called an ambulance and took him up the 20 freeway to Midland Memorial Hospital."

Claire stood quickly, thanking the woman for her help. She rushed down the stairs in front of the Police Station, her mind whirring from the newest information. Midland was about 30 minutes east of Odessa. She didn't have much time to get to Peter.

He needed her.

However, getting to Midland proved to be a challenge, Claire quickly realized as she walked to the closest bus stop. She didn't have enough money to take a bus to get to Midland. On top of her monetary woes, she realized that she had missed her first period class. Her father was going to realize that something was amiss if she didn't do some quick damage control.

Claire pulled out her cell phone and dialed Union High School. "Hello. My daughter, Claire Bennet, is not going to be in school for the rest of the week. She's still grieving over the loss of her friend." She told the office lady in her most adult-like voice, hoping that the office staff was too busy early in the morning to really listen closely.

The office lady on the other end tsk'ed in a sympathy. "That poor girl. She's not the first of the cheerleaders to stay home due to the tragedy. I'll clear her absences for today and Friday. Thank you for calling in, Mrs. Bennet."

"Thank you," Claire replied quietly and hung up the phone. Problem one was solved, but she needed to deal with the bigger problem.

Her father.

She took a deep breath and dialed her father's number on shaky fingers. "Hi Daddy!" she greeted him. "Daddy, some of the other cheerleaders are going to go out after-school, then sleep over at Mandy's tonight and I wanted to know if I could go with them."

"It's a school-night, Claire-bear." her father's hesitant voice responded swiftly.

She sighed. "Dad, we're all really feeling terrible about Jackie. We wanted to go to the mall and try to get our minds off how horrible life is." She took a wobbly breath and added, "I mean, it could have been any one of us. We're sooo lucky that we weren't there. They're the only ones who feel the same way I do."

A long moment stretched out while Claire prayed to any available god that this would work. Her father wasn't a trusting man, but he couldn't expect her to do something that would be out of the ordinary for old-Claire. He sighed deeply.

"I suppose it's okay. Claire, I love you."

Claire's shoulders sagged in relief. "Oh thank you, Dad! You're the best. I love you too!" She closed her phone with a quiet click. Hopefully, she had just given herself about 30 hours to get to Midland, see Peter and then they could figure out together how to get to New York without anyone finding them.

Claire felt dangerously out of her league, despite any assurances from Future Asian Sword-Fighters. As long as she got to Peter, then things would work out.

She was depending on it.

"Well, that's something I never want to experience again," Claire muttered to herself as she jumped off the bus two hours later in front of Midland Memorial Hospital. Between the bus taking forever to get out of Odessa and being stuck sitting next to some creepy guy who tried to stare down her shirt the entire time, she was quickly becoming stressed.

She walked up the front entrance to the service desk. "Hi. What room is Peter Petrelli in?"

The nurse looked down at her list. "Mr. Petrelli is on the third floor, room 312."

Claire nodded. "Thank you." She told the nurse politely as she turned and made her way to the elevator. Her tense muscles began to relax slightly as she thought of Peter. He would know what to do.

The elevator doors whooshed open as Claire stepped in, holding the door open for a tall man dressed in an expensive-looking business suit. "Thanks." He flashed her a quick smile before turning his attention back to his cell phone. "I told you. He's unconscious. He's not responding to any of the medicine."

Claire watched the tall man as she busied herself punching the number three button. He was obviously someone important and based by his rigid stance, he was not happy with whomever was unconscious.

"Mother. I told you, Peter's not in any trouble. He's just sick and the doctors are taking care of him. As soon as he's stable, I'm taking him to our hospital in New York."

Biting her lip to keep in her gasp, Claire quickly realized that this tall, tense man was Peter's hot-shot brother. She felt the muscle-numbing apprehension of being in way over her head creep up on her again. Peter was in a coma! She trained her eyes on the elevator numbers.

The elevator dinged softly as it reached the third floor. Peter's brother rushed out and Claire trailed silently along a few paces behind him.

310….

311…..

Claire watched as Peter's brother swept into his room, door slamming behind him. She sank down on the small chair a few doors down from Peter's room to think. In spite of his brother's plans to take Peter home, Future Hiro had told Claire that she was the only person who could take Peter to New York, so she needed…

Claire sighed and rubbed her forehead as the she finished her thought.

…she needed to hope that Peter absorbed enough of her healing power, came out of his coma and then smuggle him out of the hospital without anyone, especially his brother discovering them.

"No sweat. Next, I'm going to put on my red wig and then scale down the building a la Sydney Bristow," she muttered as she stretched out her legs and settled in to wait for Peter's brother to leave the hospital room.

Apparently, Peter's brother didn't see much of a reason to sit with Peter because Claire figured only five minutes had passed before Peter's brother swept out of the hospital room, his cell phone already clamped tightly to his right ear.

Taking a deep breath, Claire stood on shaky legs and cautiously made her way towards the room. She wiped her sweaty palms on her jeans before reaching out, grabbing the handle and nervously pushing her way inside.

The room was still, except for the quiet beeping of several monitors. Claire fought the urge to gasp as she looked at Peter looking so small and frail in his hospital bed. His dark brown hair was swept back, but a lock had stubbornly fallen down across his eyes. Peter's handsome face looked almost ashen gray and so very unhealthy.

"Peter?" she whispered as she crept closer to him. She had no idea how Peter's powers worked, how long it took to absorb her healing, or how close she had to be. Stretching out her fingers, she grazed her hand over his.

"Peter." Claire's voice came out in a whispered plea. "Please wake up, I need you." Suddenly, the dam that she had held back over the last hellish day came pouring out. "I need you so much. I… don't have anyone else to talk to. Everything in my life has just fallen apart. My dad has this guy who erases memories. They erased my only friend's memory, so he doesn't remember me; they wanted to erase mine too. Then, this Asian guy from the future named Hiro came to me and told me that…" Her voice hitched as her fingers tightened around Peter's still hand. "…That I needed to save you, to save the world."

Claire wiped away the tears that had formed in her eyes with her free hand. "Except, I don't know how to do any of these things! You knew what to do to save me, but I don't know how to save you, Peter." Quietly, Claire wrapped both of her hands around Peter's.

Long moments ticked by as Claire clasped her hands around Peter's, her head bowed in silent concentration.

_Please be okay, Peter._

_Come back._

Claire didn't know how long she had stood by Peter's bedside, her hands wound into his in desperation, when Peter's hand unexpectedly, amazingly, tightened around hers. Her eyes snapped to Peter's face, the grey pallor had lifted and changed to a healthier shade. "That's it," Claire whispered, squeezing back. "Come on, Peter."

Peter's eyes slowly blinked open. A moment passed and then his eyes widened in panic as he frantically looked around the room. Claire squeezed his hand tighter as he tried to speak and could only wheeze lightly. "It's okay." She whispered quietly. "I'm… um…. Here to rescue you?"

Still attempting to speak, Peter quickly darted his tongue out of his mouth to slowly wet his dry lips and Claire found herself watching with fascination. Her insides gave a twinge as she forced herself to tear her eyes away from Peter's mouth.

"You okay?" He finally managed to croak out.

_Sick as all hell and he's still worried about you_.

Claire smiled softly. "I'm… okay. But, I've been told by some sword-carrying Asian from the future that I needed to find you and to save you."

"You met Hiro?" Peter asked as he struggled with various tubes in an attempt to sit up in his hospital bed, his hand still tightly clasped around Claire's.

Claire nodded. "I don't have much time because no one knows that I'm here. Long story," she added when she saw the question in Peter's eyes. "He said that you're absorbing too many powers and it's making you sick."

Realization blossomed in Peter's eyes.

"You need to be around me, to absorb my healing power." Claire continued. "I need to take you to New York to meet up with Mohinder Suresh."

"Claire…" Peter's hoarse voice started to speak when they both looked over to see the door handle of the hospital room start to turn. "Under." He whispered harshly as he yanked on their joined hands, prompting Claire into action. Claire swiftly slid under the small space under Peter's bed, her hands reluctantly releasing Peter's.

The door fully opened and Claire squeezed her eyes shut. Please don't look down, she prayed. She heard the person move closer to the bed and she peeked out at the pair of shoes standing next to the bed. Simple, white hospital shoes. A nurse. Claire resisted the urge to sigh in relief. The nurse hovered around the bed for a moment before quietly exiting the room.

Claire scrambled out from her hiding place underneath Peter's bed. She quickly grasped Peter's hand and hissed, "She's gone now."

"Someone will be back soon," Peter whispered with his eyes closed. "I used to be a hospice nurse."

"Oh," Claire murmured. "Peter. I don't know what to do." Her eyes dropped sadly to their clasped hands. She studied how nicely they fit together as she waited for his answer.

"Hey." Peter shook his hand a little to get Claire's attention. "I have no clue what to do either, but we'll figure it out together."

Claire nodded and smiled softly at Peter, resisting the urge to brush his bangs out of his eyes. "Um… I heard your brother say that he was taking you back to New York when you were stable."

Peter's shoulders sagged into his mattress in defeat. "That's no good. He… has powers too."

Claire raised her eyebrows. "Well." She thought a moment. "I could stay here until you're okay to walk out of here. Then." Claire shrugged, "We'll get cash, rent a car and drive to New York?"

Peter's eyes twinkled in amusement. "It sounds like you have a plan, Claire."

She nodded with a growing sense of confidence. "I think I do."

Peter visibly relaxed for a moment before tensing suddenly. "Get back under the bed, Claire." His voice quickly reminded Claire of the tone he used on the night they first met, that fateful Homecoming night. She quickly dropped to the floor and slid under the bed.

A moment later, the door swung open again and Claire watched a pair of expensive Italian loafers walk quickly towards the bed.

Peter's brother was back.

"Peter." The voice snapped coldly. "You're awake. You were in a coma for eleven hours and no one could figure out why."

"Gee, glad to see you still care Nathan." Peter responded, his voice hoarse. "Do you have my things?"

Nathan snorted. "I put them in that closet, Pete. Since you're awake, I'm going to arrange the next transport to New York. There's no reason to keep us here in Shit-Hole, Texas. We'll be out of here in two hours."

Claire watched as the Italian loafers turned and left the room briskly without waiting for Peter's response.

Claire slid out from underneath Peter's bed. They had so much to do in a short amount of time. "What do I need to do, Peter?"

Peter brushed his bangs out of his eyes and thought for a moment. "Call Hiro and Ando." He finally spoke a few moments later. "I met Ando at a diner here in Midland the night of Homecoming. I don't know if they're still here, but maybe they can help us."

"Hiro?" Claire asked. "The Asian Sword-Fighter?"

Peter laughed. "Uh yeah, I guess this would be present Hiro and his friend Ando? In fact, Ando told me that he jumped in time and wasn't back yet. That's why I was by myself on Homecoming. Hopefully, he's back by now." he shrugged. "His number should be on my cell phone."

Claire nodded and searched through Peter's belongings until she found a slim cell phone. "I'll be right back."

Claire stepped out into the bright Midland sunshine five minutes later, Peter's cell phone clutched in her hands. She was nervous about calling two men that she had never met before. She looked at the time on Peter's phone, 1:45pm – they didn't have much time. She opened his phone and scrolled through the names, until she had found Hiro's name listed.

She took a deep breath and pressed DIAL.


	3. Ch 3 Clandestine Meetings

**Title**: The Chosen One  
**Characters/Pairings**: Claire, Hiro, Peter – eventual Peter/Claire  
**Rating**: PG-13, R in later chapters   
**Warnings**: None  
**Spoiler alert**: Spoilers through the 1x11 "Fallout"

**Disclaimer**: I, unfortunately, don't own Heroes or any of the characters. If someone could send me Peter for the day however, I promise I'll return him good as new.  
**Summary**: Claire keeps her secret and is sent on a mission.  
**Author's Note**: **gioiamia** – the best beta! Answers #47 "Epic" on my Heroes 50 Prompt box.  
**Authors Note 2**: I'm awed by the response this story has gotten. Thank you to everyone that has taken time out and reviewed. It means a lot.

**Chapter Three: Clandestine Meetings**

Biting her lip, Claire anxiously counted the rings as Peter's phone connected to Hiro.

"Hello?" An excited voice picked up after the third ring.

"Uh, hi" Claire responded nervously. "Is this Hiro Nakamura? This is, um, Claire." Her quiet announcement was met with a momentary silence and Claire sighed. "You know, the cheerleader?"

"Wa-HOO!" Hiro's response was so loud that Claire held the phone away from her ear for a moment, giggling. It seemed weird that this happy guy was the same man that had frozen time and spoken to her so seriously this morning. As she returned the phone to her ear, she could overhear Hiro quickly explaining something in Japanese. There was a faint rustling and a new deeper voice was on the line.

"Claire? This is Ando, Hiro's friend. Is everything okay? This is Peter Petrelli's phone, yes?"

"Hi Ando," Claire quietly returned his greeting. "Things could be better I guess. Peter's sick and we need your guys' help." She slipped further away from the hospital entrance and into a quiet courtyard. "We're at Midland Memorial Hospital. How quickly can you get here?"

There was a brief pause while Ando translated the information over to Hiro. "Hiro, Mister Isaac and I can be at the hospital in twenty minutes."

"Isaac Mendez?"

Again, a brief pause as Ando repeated Claire's question. "Uh. Yes. How did you know that, Mister Isaac wants to know?"

Claire breathed a quiet sigh of relief. "It's a long story. I'll tell you everything when you get here, but please hurry. Peter and I need your help. Meet me in front of the hospital."

"We'll be there as soon as we can," Ando reassured Claire as he hung up.

Claire closed Peter's small phone with a tiny click and quickly walked over to the front of the hospital where there were several smokers congregating outside the smoke-free buildng. Concerned that her father's goons were watching her, Claire wanted to stay near large groups of people. Hell, there were probably more people than her father watching her.

A brief shiver passed through her body. In spite of being indestructible, she had never felt so vulnerable in her life.

-------------------

The twenty minutes that Claire waited in the front lobby of Midland Memorial Hospital were some of the longest Claire had encountered. Peter was alone, her father's goons or that creepy memory-erasing dude might be watching, and somewhere Jackie's killer might be lurking, waiting to chop her head off.

"Claire?" A tentative voice snapped her out of her increasing horrific thoughts.

Claire looked up into the round, smiling face of the man she assumed was Hiro Nakamura. He looked like the guy she met this morning, except less worn. At her brief smile, he beamed at her happily. "I am pleased to meet you." His hand shook hers enthusiastically. "This is Ando and Mister Isaac." He turned and gestured to the other small Asian man and taller man behind him.

"You look like the paintings I made of you." Isaac murmured thoughtfully as he stepped forward and shook her hand.

Claire smiled nervously. "Should we go somewhere and talk?" She bit her lip and looked nervously at the large crowds of people milling about them.

Isaac looked down at Claire. "Can we go see him?"

Grimacing, Claire shook her head. "You can't. It's…" she paused, "very complicated." Her thoughts still felt jumpy, scattered with worry that Peter's brother could ship Peter home at any second. "We don't have a lot of time, but I need to explain a few things before we can get Peter out of here."

Isaac nodded immediately and gestured for them to follow him down the hallway. "The hospital cafeteria should be a good place to go unnoticed." He quietly explained to Claire as their unusual group wound their way through the maze of white hospital hallways. "Sometimes," Isaac paused and considered his word choice, "grieving people don't tend to notice their surroundings."

Claire could only nod and look up at Isaac, noting the slight tremors in his hands as he spoke to her.

Moments later, the group entered the cafeteria and sat at a small, secluded table towards the back. Hiro, Ando and Isaac sat down and looked at Claire, waiting for her to begin her story.

"Well. Uh. I met you this morning, Hiro," Claire said briskly. "Except, it wasn't you. It was you from the future. You had a sword."

Understanding suddenly dawned in the three men's eyes. It made Claire feel a little uncomfortable, but she continued on.

"You told me that Peter was sick and in danger. His powers - he's absorbing the powers of other Heroes too quickly; they're making him sick." Claire took a deep breath and fiddled with her sleeves momentarily. "You told me that, um, I'm the only one who can save him."

Ando leaned closer. "How can you help him?"

"I have a power too. I can heal." Claire shrugged. "I didn't think there were so many people like me."

"Like Wolverine." Hiro whispered reverently, while Ando looked surprised. "You are indestructible."

Isaac nodded and leaned back in his chair, thinking. "So, we can't be anywhere around him, because we'll hurt him. What are we supposed to do? It's just not feasible for you to be near him all the time. Aren't you still in high school?"

"Yeah. I'm a Senior," Claire admitted hesitantly. "Hiro told me that we have to take Peter to New York to meet up with Mohinder Suresh. Mohinder will help him control his power, but until then," Claire paused, looked up and met Isaac's eyes with confidence. "I have to be with him."

"Heroes must make sacrifices." Hiro said seriously. "That is the true sign of a hero."

"Well. I'll do it." Claire told them with a sense of strength she hadn't felt hours ago. "I can take my GED in New York. I can hide from my adoptive father and his mind-altering thug; file emancipated minor status, whatever, but I won't let Peter die."

Isaac quirked an eyebrow at Claire, appearing impressed by the devotion she expressed towards Peter Petrelli.

"We have to get him out of her and to New York." Claire told him. "I just don't know how to do it without getting caught or getting his brother involved." She leaned forward and whispered conspiratorially, "He's a real douche-bag from what I could tell."

Hiro and Ando looked confused while Isaac choked back a laugh. "I don't get it." Hiro asked Claire. "What is douche-bag?"

Claire grinned. "A meanie." Ando nodded at this and relayed the information to Hiro quickly in a string of rapid Japanese. "So how do you guys think we're goin' to get Peter out of this place?"

Isaac looked thoughtful and then his eyes widened in an ah-ha moment. "I think this what we have to do…"

---------------------

Peter dreamed.

_At first the images sped by too quickly for him to understand. Cars whizzing by, laughter and fields of tall grass._

_Soon, the images slowed and Peter found himself in a green field. His hospital gown was gone; instead he wore decidedly more comfortable jeans and a sweater. The blades swayed in the wind, as Peter looked around. There wasn't a building in sight and everything seemed so very peaceful. He felt like there was nothing wrong in the world. There was nothing for him to worry about, fear or dread. This place seemed like heaven. _

"_Did I die?" he whispered out into the nothingness._

"_No." He heard a voice answer him, the voice, light and sweet that he couldn't erase from his memory. _

_Claire._

"_Can we just stay here?" He asked hopefully._

"_You have a destiny, Peter." Her soft voice responded._

"_Claire?" Peter turned to the small girl who appeared suddenly on his left. "I don't want to leave here. I'm not scared here." The words suddenly tumbled from his mouth, "I don't want to leave you." As soon as they left his mouth the enormity of his feelings for the girl overwhelmed him._

_She smiled softly, the blue in her eyes standing out amongst the other colors. "You have to save the world Peter."_

_Memories rushed into him dizzily. Desolate streets, fear, terror from everyone, Claire, her eyes full of regret as she turned and ran. Burning. _

"_I'm the bomb! I destroy everything!" he cried out, fear clenching his insides in a vice grip. The world lurched as he sank to his knees in the thick grass._

_Claire shook her head slowly. "Time," she reasoned, "is never a straight line. There are many options. Find the options, Peter." She reached forward and caressed his cheek slowly, a wealth of emotions swimming in her eyes. "Save the world, Peter."_

_Leaning forward, her lips pressed against his._

"_I believe in you."_

------------------------

Peter's shot up in bed as his hospital door flew open, banging against the wall.

Claire walked in, her eyes confident, and threw a pile of clothes onto the bed.

"It's time to get you out of here. Let's go."


End file.
